


12x12 Coda: Stuck in the Middle (With You)

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Coda, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex on the Impala, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Cas is unamused with Dean's habit of flaunting his heterosexuality...especially since Cas knows better.Lots of dirty smutty smut.I don't know if it's any good.It's like 2 A.M here. I'm not sure of anything anymore.Hope you enjoy.





	

"Hey, Mandy..." Dean started as he watched the waitress lean in perhaps a little further than necessary to refill Cas's coffee, "question for you. My shy but devastatingly handsome friend here..." He gestured to Cas, "...was uh, just wondering...when do you get off?"

Mandy gave a sly smile as she cut her eyes over to the angel.

"Whenever I can."

The men erupted into an excited mix of encouragement and impressed laughter as Mandy walked off, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Point one for her." Dean gave a devilish smile as he held up a finger. "Just dropped that on the table."

"Right in front of all of us, too." Wally added, taking a sip of his coffee.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, pursing his lips a little. Dean looked back at him, nodding and giving him a strained but motivational smile.

"Wow. All right, internet's up." Sam said, immersed in his tablet. "We're in business."

Wally cleared his throat. "I'm so nervous I don't even know if I can eat."

Mary gave him a reassuring look. "Everything's gonna be fine."

_____

Cas had remained suspiciously quiet for the remainder of their breakfast meeting, occasionally throwing heated glances at Dean whenever he was bold enough to speak. Dean hoped no one noticed.

"I'll...ride with mom and Wally." Sam said awkwardly, shutting his tablet case and back away towards the Jeep, parked in the alley behind the restaurant. "See you guys there?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Dean relented, spinning his keys a little on his finger. 

Sam nodded stiffly and folded his large frame into the back seat of the Jeep. Mary put the car in drive, waved, and pulled out of her spot behind the Impala. Dean watched them nervously as they sped away, refusing to meet Cas's burning stare. 

"What's the matter, Dean? I'm sensing awkwardness." Cas's tone was dead, angry. It was his smiting voice.

 _Crap_.

Dean sighed, dropping his head a little before finally looking up into the fierce blue eyes.

"Come on, Cas..." Dean started, his voice gruff, "What do you want from me?"

Cas squinted angrily at him, clenching his jaw. 

"I don't know. I guess your incessant need to solidify your raging heterosexuality just baffles me." He spat condescendingly.

"Look, Mom doesn't know, and neither does the new guy. I have a reputation to uphold."

Cas scoffed. "Because as everyone knows, it's impossible for you to be both a legendary hunter and having relations with me."

The amount of sass in Cas's voice hit Dean like a smack in the face. 

"Shit, Cas!" He barked, looking around quickly before lowering his voice, speaking in a harsh whisper. "Now's not the time."

"Yeah." Cas conceded, nodding. "It never is."

Dean's tongue fell to rest behind his teeth, his eyebrows raised. They stared at each other for a few long moments, tension creeping up on both of their shoulders. Finally, Dean scoffed.

"Screw you, Cas." He turned to walk to the driver's side of the car, but only made it about a step in that direction before Cas grabbed him by his collar and forced him up against the passenger side door.

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude, Dean." Cas said sternly through gritted teeth, mere centimeters from Dean's face. 

Dean only wasted a split-second on his surprise before countering. 

"I'm getting really tired of your Alpha-male domineering bullshit." He said stiffly, almost immediately regretting his tone. His eyes flitted back and forth, searching Cas's face.

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to forget..." Cas mused, pressing himself flush to Dean, pulling up harder on the collar of his shirt, "you are mine. Your heart is mine. Your soul is mine." He slid a knee between Dean's legs, forcing them wider and pressing his erection to Dean's thigh. "Your pleasure is mine."

"Cas..." Dean rasped, the tightening of Cas's hands at his throat sending surges straight down to his own dick. He felt himself growing hard, and his face went flushed, his pupils blown wide. 

Cas didn't say a word, the lines in his face hard and unforgiving, his jaw set. His captivating blue eyes held Dean's green ones, oozing dominance and feral desire. 

Dean wasn't afraid to admit that stare made him a little uneasy.

Cas held Dean's gaze, but began fumbling with Dean's belt. After a second, Dean felt the belt slide through the hoops in his pants and heard the buckle clatter as it hit the pavement below them. Dean swallowed hard with an audible click, his Adam's apple bobbing under his skin.

Next Cas was unbuttoning Dean's pants, his fingers nimble and experienced. A small smirk graced his lips, but didn't touch his eyes, as he forced Dean's jeans and boxers down his hips a few inches, his fingers sliding roughly against his skin. Once the clothing was squeezed down his thighs, it fell, pooling around his ankles.

"Cas, what are you- _ahhh_.." Dean hissed through his teeth as Cas fisted his length. He jerked hard and fast, causing Dean to arch his back against the side of the Impala as his orgasm already began building deep in his belly. His legs began to twitch, threatening his ability to remain standing.

" _Ahhh, fuck_!" Dean exclaimed loudly, and Cas brought his free hand to Dean's face, forcing his thumb through Dean's lips, running it over his tongue. 

"When do you get off, Dean?" Cas snarked through clenched teeth, mimicking Dean's tone from the diner. His grip on Dean's cock tightened, and he jerked him so hard it almost hurt.

Cas slowed his assault long enough to run a thumb over Dean's leaking head, then he resumed his pace. The motion made a wet and vulgar sound, and Dean's legs quivered, a whimper escaping from his lips. His breathing became ragged, and his cock throbbed. The overwhelming heat was scratching its way to the surface, threatening to overflow and send him spiraling into ecstasy.

Right before the inevitable explosion, Cas stopped his assault and gripped tightly at the base of Dean's cock, staving off his orgasm. He used his grip to pull him to Dean's ear, his lips so close they briefly brushed against it, sending tingles down Dean's spine.

"Whenever I let you." He whispered menacingly, then pulled back to let those eyes bore their way into Dean's again, glaring at him darkly as he watched him panting with need.

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as his body fought for release, his whole lower half twitching violently against Cas's hand, to no avail. Cas held him there, painfully still and tight, and Dean suffered through his denied orgasm until the tremors throughout his body died down.

Cas released him, reaching down to unbutton his own pants. He pulled them down low enough to allow his hard cock to spring free, precome already coating the head. Dean watched him with wide eyes, still laid back against the passenger door and panting wildly.

"You're very..." Cas scrunched his forehead, thinking, "...stubborn. Perhaps you can suggest a way to...alleviate your pride?" He cocked his head, waiting for Dean to dare to open his mouth.

Dean gulped, suddenly feeling small next to the celestial being.

Cas clasped a firm hand on Dean's shoulder, forcing him down with his strength and unrelenting stare. Dean slunk down against the car and fell to his knees, the hot metal of the Impala burning the bare skin of his back. His knees hit the pavement hard, and he cringed at the impact. His wide eyes were pleading, never wavering from Cas's, and Cas looked down at him, his gaze intensifying.

Cas face softened a little and he reached out and held Dean's face, stroking his bottom lip with care. 

"I love seeing you like this." He whispered, his voice throaty with his own arousal. "Completely compliant, at my mercy. Love watching you let go like this. Letting that strong fascade break long enough to be engulfed in something as simplistic as basic human instinct."

Dean watched him, unable to tear his gaze away. Cas gave him a subtle nod, and Dean immediately closed his mouth around the tip his cock. Cas hummed low in his throat, the wet heat of Dean's mouth sending powerful sensations throughout his whole body.

Dean's tongue circled the head of Cas's cock, lapping into the slit and back around again to tongue at the sensitive spot under the head. He picked up a steady rhythm, hollowing out his cheeks as he clung to Cas's thighs and forced him deep into his throat over and over again. Cas snaked his hand to the back of Dean's head, fisting the hair at the nape of his neck and using the leverage to push himself as far as possible into Dean's mouth. Dean choked, tears springing to his eyes, his jaws wide as he struggled to take every inch of Castiel. He began a combination of licking, sucking, and humming, rolling with every thrust as he dug his blunt nails into Cas's muscular hips.

Cas hissed through his teeth, pulling himself out of Dean's mouth and grabbing him once more by the front of his shirt, forcing him back to his feet and against the Impala. Dean coughed and sputtered, his cheeks stained with the rogue tears from Cas's aggression. Cas pressed into him once more, crushing their lips together hard and forcing his tongue inside. He fucked Dean's mouth with his tongue, both of them breathing hard through their noses, and when he pulled away Dean's chest heaved dramatically. 

"Cas.." He gasped, his palms resting at his sides against the Impala, the tip of his cock glistening with precome. "Cas, please..."

Cas watched him hungrily. He leaned forward and grabbed Dean's shoulders and spun him around, pushing him on his stomach against the hood of the car. He lifted the back of Dean's shirt and ran his fingers down the curve of his ass cheeks, spreading them wide and lining himself up at Dean's hole, his cock slick with a combination of precome and Dean's saliva. Dean pushed back against him reflexively.

" _Cas_..." 

Pleading. Desperate.

"Oh, so you want this now?" Cas taunted, pushing the tip of his cock experimentally against Dean's fluttering hole.

"Y-yes, Cas...please." Dean begged, dropping his forehead to the hot metal of the car. 

Cas pressed into him, pushing the head of his swollen cock just barely past the tight ring of muscle. Dean arched up off the car and cried out, his hands palm down and pushing himself up for support. 

" _Ahhh...fuck!_ "

Cas pushed in further, leaning over Dean's shoulder to whisper to him.

"You may want to stifle yourself...people may hear."

Dean groaned, falling back forward to the hood of the car. He spread his legs further and pushed back again, burying Cas a little further in his ass. He whimpered at the sensation, making Cas smirk.

Cas ran a hand up Dean's spine, pushing himself slowly into Dean's hole, allowing him time to adjust to his size. Once he was fully seated inside Dean, he grabbed his shoulder and began to ease out again.

Dean moaned loudly and moved a hand to his own cock which hung heavily between his legs, pressed up against the hood of the car. Cas grabbed his wrist, grasping it tightly.

"Oh, no." He scolded, his voice dark. "No touching. You'll come the way I want you to." He led Dean's hand back to the hood of the car, placing it there and moving his own hand back to grip Dean's hip.

He felt Dean relax around him, and he pushed back in an back out again. Dean huffed out a breath, moaning again. His hole fluttered sporadically around Cas's cock. 

"Dean..." Cas hissed, sliding slowly in and out of the hunter's exposed ass, "..you are mine. I'm going to fuck you hard on the hood of your car, and I'm going to come inside you, and you're going to love every second of it. Understand?"

Dean's breath hitched, and he tightened around Cas.

"Do you understand?" Cas was stern.

"Y-yes, Cas. Yes, _fuck_!" Dean cried out as Cas slammed back into him. 

Cas thrust quickly, in and out with inhuman speed, and Dean grasped at the slick metal around him, not able to find anything to hold on to. Cas held tightly to his shoulder and hip, fucking into Dean's tight heat like a wild animal, feral and uncontrolled.

Dean let out a mix of moans and profanities, arching up off the roof of the car once more, and after a few minutes of the relentless torture he was crying out as he came, splashes of white contrasting against the shiny black paint of his '67 Impala. His legs began to give out, and Cas gripped him tighter, holding him up against the car as he continued to thrust into his tight hole.

" _Cas, ahhh...I can't...ahhh..._ " Dean's legs trembled beneath him, and he gave in completely, allowing Cas and the car to support all of his weight. Tremors shook his whole body as the effects of his orgasm rolled through him.

Cas looked down and watched as his own cock disappeared inside Dean's hole over and over again. He fucked into him harder, his thighs slapping loudly against Dean's ass, gripping both of his hips tightly as he peaked. He pounded into him a few more times and then he was coming as well, pushing the warm liquid as deep as possible into his lover's hole, working himself through the orgasm. The friction around Cas's cock lessened, and watched as his come-covered cock opened Dean over and over, the noise raunchy and indecent. 

Finally Cas pulled out, and he watched in awe as Dean's hole gaped in front of him, some of his residual come leaking out and running down the crack of his ass. He ran a finger down Dean's crack, catching the bead of come and running the wet tip of his finger back up to deposit it back around the rim of his hole. Dean shuddered, whimpering a little.

"You are mine, Dean Winchester." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Dean's lower back. "No more of your heteronormativity. Understand?"

Dean nodded, his breathing still ragged. 

Cas gave a sideways smile, pulling Dean up and helping to re-clothe him in the process.

"Good."


End file.
